Fullmetal sin Mustang
by asfghjkuytrdf
Summary: Todos asocian a Roy Mustang con la Teniente Hawkeye, pero veamos que resulta de la pareja MustangRockbell :P
1. Tu pasado te Condena

TU PASADO TE CONDENA

Era aquel el día de partir hacia Ishbal. Su instinto le detenía, pero el deber pudo más. Encontrar a Scar no era su principal objetivo pero tenía que partir pues el mismo Fuhrer lo ordenaba. El Coronel Mustang subió al tren sin pensar en su misión pero demostrando siempre esa determinación y frialdad que lo caracterizaban. La muerte de su amigo Hughes era más importante y por el momento, Winry,

Aquella chica que a penas conocía le quitaba el sueño. A veces se encontraba en su oficina pensando en ella sin mediación alguna, pero siempre alguno de sus subordinados lo sacaba de letargo sentimental para traerle alguna orden que debía cumplir. No hay espacio para enamoramientos cuando se es un perro de los militares. Lo tenía muy claro, pero aún así no se borraba de sus pensamientos. Debía cumplir una misión en Ishbal, encontrar a Scar, pero dentro de su mente pensaba en encontrar a Edward en la misma labor, acompañado de ella.

Todo el camino fue una tortura en su mente y en su corazón. Su deber, su objetivo, sus sentimientos, todo se mezclaba para entregarse a la confusión aunque permanecía impávido a la vista de la Teniente Hawkeye, quien a ratos le observaba de soslayo. Debía de ser así. No podía permitirse ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos después de que ella misma le había confesado su amor algunos días antes. Ella era uno más de sus soldados. Jamás sería algo más, pues en el corazón no se permite el ser uno más.

Al llegar a Ishbal, no fue nada fácil. El asesinato de Yoki a manos desconocidas complicaba aún más su situación que ya era casi insostenible en su interior. Se encontraba solo al interior de la tienda con sus manos nerviosas frotandose la cabeza sobre el escritorio cuando oyó moverse la cortina de la entrada. En un solo movimiento acomodó su silla, volvió a erguirse en su clásico ademán de autoridad y al observar quien entraba, quedó estupefacto al ver a Winry que lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados por la ira.

- ¿Fue usted Coronel? -preguntó Winry apretando los dientes- ¿Usted asesinó a una pareja de médicos durante la guerra?

- ¿De qué hablas? -alcanzó a artícular el Coronel con la mandíbula rígida y el corazón latiendole a mil.

- ¿Usted asesinó a mi madre durante la guerra de Ishabal hace algunos años cierto? -dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio- Sara Rockbell, una doctora, le ordenaron asesinarla por ayudar al bando enemigo ¿No es cierto?

Un relámpago atravesó su mente y los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a su mente. Sólo había cumplido ordenes. Aquella mujer ayudaba a todos, sin distinguir amigos de enemigos. Esta situación, sin duda había despertado la ira del Fuhrer y le había ordenado al Coronel Mustang aquella tarea.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el coronel respondiera agachando la mirada:

- Sólo cumplía ordenes -alcanzó a balbucear antes de recibir una bofetada de parte de Winry.

No cabían explicaciones que pudieran sanar el dolor de Winry. Confesarle su amor en busqueda de piedad, solo empeoraría las cosas. Tenía ella razón en odiarle por el resto de su vida. Su pasado ahora frustraba su futuro, todo a causa de ser un perro de los militares ¿De que le servía ser el mejor de los perros si traía consigo el odio del mundo y de su amada Winry? Después de ese día ya no tendría esperanza de conocerla mejor como era su deseo. Ya no tenía sentido seguir existiendo.

Los ojos de Winry se empaparon de lágrimas como nunca lo habían hecho. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se hechó a llorar aún cegada por la cólera. Acto seguido el coronel abrió el cajón de su escritorio para sacar el arma que guardaba. Ya no sufriría por aquella bala, pues su alma se había vendido por un reloj de plata al convertirse en Alquimista Nacional y su corazón se había hecho trizas por una bofetada. Solo faltaba su cuerpo para una muerte completa.

- Touka Koukan (intercambio equivalente) -Dijo Roy arrastrando el revólver hasta la mano de Winry. Ella levanto la vista para observarle, pero el no fue capaz de lo mismo y siguió con a mano estirada.

Al principio se sorprendió su actitud tan repentina, pero la ira pudo más. Empuñó con fuerza el arma y la puso el la cabeza aún caída del Coronel. Tenía razón, debía pagar el precio de la muerte de su madre con la propia para equilibrar la balanza. Solo una vida puede pagar el precio de otra. De pronto el silencio del campamento se desgarró bajo el sonido de un balazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La verdad es que fue más difícil de lo que creí. Como no se me ocurría nada, puse un capítulo al azar de fullmetal alchemist. Salió el nro 36 (El pecador de mi interior) por si alguien quiere corroborar. Así que traté de señirme a la situación como cambiando el sentido de la historia desde ese punto.

Pensé que iba a ser solo una historia de prueba, pero me gustó, así que esperen al menos un proximo capítulo.


	2. El Asesino

Me di cuenta de q borré algo de la historia anterior. me faltó poner que escribiré el capítulo siguiente solo cuando tenga 10 reviews. Si les gusta la historia basta con que dejen "me gustó". Ahora si,

**EL ASESINO**

Golpeaba el sol como nunca aquel día mientras avanzaban los prisioneros hacia los vagones para ser trasladados. El pueblo de Ishbal no era un pueblo aguerrido, por eso la tarea fue bastante fácil. Era el el Mayor Armstrong el encargado de la operación. Era raro para el que Mustang prefiriera hacer el papeleo cuando gustaba de supervisar el mismo las operaciones y luego delegar el trabajo de oficina. Sin embargo se podía explicar por que había sido el mismo, uno de los protagonistas en la muerte de Yoki. Tal vez prefería escribir el mismo el informe para evitar malas interpretaciones

No había nada que reportar hasta que muy cerca se oyó un disparo. La fila se detuvo de improviso y más de alguno comenzó a temblar de miedo.

- ¡el gobierno nos seguirá asesinando!- se oyó decir en la fila.

- ¡Sólo quieren acabar con Ishbal!- gritó uno más atrás.

Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que se perdiera el control de la situación. Descontrolados comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones mientras Armstrong ordenaba a todos los hombres retomar el traslado. El no se quedó a ayudar. Corrió tanto como le permitían sus pies hacia donde venía el balazo. Era la tienda de Mustang, no cabía duda. Justo al doblar en una tienda, frente a la del coronel, se encontró con una sorpresa que jamás habría imaginado. Habían intentado asesinar a Mustang.

Apoyado aún contra el escritorio, oyó el percutir de la bala y un cuerpo que se desplomaba en el suelo. No era el suyo. Aún se encontraba consiente y no entendía por qué. Aquel trozo de metal no había dado contra su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, vio el arma sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera habia sido su arma. Se encontraba confundido, aterrado, agonizante sin haber sido herido. "¿Qué pasó?" se repetía apretando los ojos, pues tenía miedo de la respuesta. De pronto oyó un leve quejido que venía delante de él. Era mujer, no cabía duda. Era Winry la que se encontraba en el suelo presionando su brazo derecho con la mano contraria. Estaba gravemente herida, pero aún así se resistía a gritar. Pero ¿quién había sido? Observó a través de la entrada una silueta que no distinguía bien pues el sol le daba en la cara. Corrió a ayudar a Winry que yacía sobre un charco de sangre despreocupándose del culpable.

-Jamás me lo habría esperado de ti- se oía decir en el exterior

- Traté de salvarle- respondía una segunda voz.

-Tendrás que explicárselo al excelentísimo coronel Mustang o enfrentarás la furia de Louis Armstrong- oyó el coronel.

De pronto apareció el Mayor con el teniente Havoc forcejeando entre sus brazos. Lo tenía atrapado por la cintura y lo traía suspendido en el aire sin la menor dificultad. A pesar de que Havoc oponía una gran resistencia, no podía compararse con la fuerza de Armstrong que como su nombre lo dice (brazo fuerte), era uno de los alquimistas más fuertes en cuartel Central.

Al ver a Mustang tratando de detener el sangrado de Winry, Armstrong se confundió. El Coronel se encontraba en perfecto estado y el herido era otro.

-Eso era lo que estaba tratando de decirte- balbuceaba Havoc pues ya casi no respiraba.

De improviso lo dejó caer al suelo y fue a ayudar a Winry.

Eso es lo que intentaba decirles. Me pidieron que viniera porque algo raro estaba sucediendo aquí- se explicó Havoc retomando su respiración- No comprendí por qué, pero como soy inferior, vine a ver que pasaba cuando encontre a esta chica apuntando con un arma al coronel. Por supuesto no iba a permitir que le disparara así que apunté a su brazo para que dejara caer el arma.

Todo cobraba sentido en la cabeza de Mustang, pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande al ver como Winry, su amada Winry se desangraba entre sus brazos. Debía ser él quien estuviera en el piso agonizando para pagar su deuda. Pero parece que el intercambio equivalente no se realiza a nuestra propia voluntad. Era el destino, si, debía ser el destino el que jugaba en su contra, tal vez por su ambición de convertirse en Fuhrer.

Le pidió a Armstrong que llevara a Winry de urgencia a la enfermaría. Salió corriendo con la chica entre los brazos sin mayor esperanza que una muerte sin dolor para ella. Mustang se puso de pié y golpeó a Havoc con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto fue así que el teniente cayó al suelo y saco un diente de su boca. Se encontraba demasiado airado para contenerse. Por culpa de Havoc no podría descansar en paz. Por culpa de él, la deuda seguría impaga.

Ya más calmado, lo levantó por la solapa. Retornó a su rostro su clásica expresión fría. Esa que inspiraba una mezcla de temor y respeto.

-¿Quién te envió?- pregunto impávido.

- Ha sido la teniente Hawkeye. Me ordenó patruyar este sector- se apresuró a responder Havoc.

La expresión en el rostro de Mustang cambió de impavidez al más grande de los asombros al oir ese nombre. "Hawkeye", pensaba mientras soltaba al teniente. "¿Por qué ha enviado a Havoc?". Dejó a Havoc en el suelo, volvió al escritorio para tomar el arma aún no homicida y salió de la tienda.


	3. Su Razón

**SU RAZÓN**

Fuera de la tienda, el caos era total. La lucha entre uniformados y civiles, estaba tomando ribetes peligrosos. Era muy difícil transitar entre aquel desorden pero, el coronel, no ponía atención a ello. Su objetivo era otro muy distinto al de poner orden. Tenía que encontrar a Hawkeye.

Paso a paso su desición era mayor. Indiferente del resto, solo buscaba algún atisbo de la teniente. La operación ya no era importante. Hawkeye había atentado contra Winry, eso importaba.

-Baje el arma Coronel- dijo una voz a su costado-. Baje el arma si quiere hablar conmigo.

Completamente sorprendido, el Coronel se detuvo. Sin girar la cabeza, alzó las manos y dejó resbalar el arma entre sus dedos. Era la misma Hawkeye la que, agazapada tras una tienda a su costado, le apuntaba justo a la cabeza. Se encontraba a cierta distancia, pero más valía no moverse pues su puntería era magnífica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- murmuró el Coronel apretando los dientes de rabia pero sin atreverse a voltear.

-Lo sabe Coronel, yo misma se lo confesé antes de partir en el tren. Sabe que siempre le he amado y no iba a rendirme sin luchar- respondió Hawkeye-. En la guerra y en el amor todo vale. Soy oficial ¿Lo recuerda? Punto extra a mi favor.

-¡Iba a matarme! Me odia por lo de sus padres- dijo el Coronel en tono desesperado- ¿Cómo podría estar con ella después de lo que le hice?

-También sabía eso Coronel. La vi entrar en su tienda y pensé en seguirla, pero al oír su conversación lo comprendí todo- dijo Hawkeye sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de Mustang- Me quedé escuchando un rato afuera Luego, al oír que le ofrecía su arma, corrí en busca de algún oficial para no entrometerme. Vi a Havoc y le ordené patrullar el sector para salvarle,

-¡Salvarme!- interrumpió el Coronel- ¡Ahora si que estoy condenado! Necesitaba igualar la balanza para descansar en paz y por tu culpa!

Giró repentinamente y chasqueó los dedos produciendo una chispa que encendió el hidrógeno transmutado por el círculo grabado en su guante. La lengua de fuego se dirigió a Hawkeye quien alcanzó a ocultarse tras la tienda. Cegado por la ira y el rencor, la siguió. Hawkeye estaba esperándolo y de un golpe lo derribó. Salió corriendo mientras Mustang volvía a levantarse. El Coronel volvió a chasquear los dedos y una lengua de fuego más grande que la anterior siguió a Hawkeye. Esta se arrojó hacia la derecha ocultándose tras otra tienda del campamento. Arrastrándose ávidamente hasta la esquina, lanzó un par de disparos. Mustang se detuvo en su lugar. Al ver que la Teniente desaparecía, entró a la tienda junto a él, logró distinguir la sombra de Hawkeye que se ponía de pie. Corrió hacia ella desde dentro de la carpa, rompió la tela y la tomó por el cuello.

-Haz terminado de destruir mi vida- dijo Mustang en su oído.

-¿No lo entiendes cierto?- le interrogó Hawkeye dejando caer el arma-. Te he salvado de una estupidez. Eres un perro de los militares. Sólo cumplías órdenes. No tienes deuda que pagar.

-Pero yo maté a sus padres-. Dijo Mustang.

-Si, lo hiciste, pero no por voluntad- respondió Hawkeye-. Así como un círculo de transmutación transforma una materia en otra a causa del alquimista que lo usa. No eras más que eso. No eres más que eso, un círculo de transmutación operado por el Fuhrer. Si hay alguien que debe pagar, es él ¿Debe pagar el círculo el precio de la transmutación?

Mustang calló. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. Silencio inexistente en el bullicio exterior.

Hawkeye tenía razón, él no era más que un instrumento del Fuhrer, todos lo eran, por eso se les llamaba perros de los militares. No debía ser él quien pagara el precio. No se condena al arma del asesinato sino al asesino. Vendió s alma por un reloj de plata y un título militar, ese había sido su error.

-Gracias- dijo Mustang soltándola.

-No podía dejar que murieras a causa del Fuhrer- dijo dándose vuelta y mirándole a la cara-. No podía. No sintiendo lo que siento.

La teniente se abalanzó sobre el Coronel para besarlo,


	4. El Informe

Para mi gusto, quedó muy fome, si quieren ahorrenselo y esperen el final ; )

**EL INFORME**

Winry se encontraba muy mal. La herida era bastante profunda. Aquel tiro a corta distancia por poco le destroza el brazo. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba inconciente en brazos de Armstrong cuya ropa, poco a poco se teñía de rojo oscuro contrastando totalmente con el uniforme azul.

La dejó en la enfermería y volvió a la tienda de Mustang para informarle. Al llegar, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie allí pero, al girar la mirada, se encontró con Havoc que yacía afirmado en uno de los pilares de la tienda.

-¿Dónde está el Coronel?- Preguntó Armstrong.

- No estoy seguro- respondió Havoc- Le dije que Hawkeye me había enviado y salió. Supongo que fue a buscarla.

Un mal presentimiento cruzó por la cabeza de el Mayor Armstrong. Sin ocuparse de Havoc, salió corriendo en búsqueda del Coronel. Corrió por el campamento con una desesperación que no podía explicar. No estaba en la guardia, tampoco en la tienda de Hawkeye ni en la tienda de armas. De pronto a lo lejos vio a Hawkeye tras una tienda y a alguien que la sujetaba desde dentro a través de la tela.

Hawkeye se había volteado para besar a Mustang, pero este repentinamente la empujó hacia atrás haciéndole caer de espaldas en el preciso instante en que un proyectil cruzaba por entre sus cabezas. Al instante Hawkeye vio a Armstrong que se acercaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien? El gran Louis Armstrong ha vuelto a cumplir una vez más con,- alcanzó a pronunciar cuando Hawkeye le hizo callar con una bofetada.

-Idiota, no tienes idea de lo que haz hecho- dijo la Teniente aún en el suelo- Era un asunto entre el Coronel y yo.

-¡El Coronel!-dijo Armstrong y se levantó para ir a la tienda. Allí estaba Mustang también en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento Coronel!-dijo Armstrong- no sabía que era usted. Pensé que la Teniente estaba siendo atacada,

-¡Habla ya Armstrong!- le interrumpió el Coronel- no tengo todo el día

-Winry ya está en la enfermería- dijo el mayor- Cayó inconciente mientras la llevaba. Ha perdido mucha sangre- indicó su uniforme teñido de rojo- los médicos decidieron trasladarla de urgencia a Ciudad Central para salvarle.

Mustang permanecía impávido escuchando el informe de Armstrong. Con un gesto le pidió que se fuera pero no se levantó.

A pesar de sus cavilaciones, aún se sentía directamente responsable de la desgracia de Winry. Ambas desgracias. Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizar su conciencia. Tal vez no callarla con una bala, pues ya no lo creía posible. De todos modos necesitaba acallar esa voz que le decía "culpable".

Era un devenir estrepitoso de ideas el que se revolvía en su cabeza. ¿Culpable o inocente¿Instrumento o asesino¿Cómo callar su conciencia? No tenía las respuestas, pero había tomado una decisión. Su última desición.


	5. Adiós Mustang

Termino el fic porque tengo que ponerme a estudiar y no a perder el tiempo :P

**ADIÓS MUSTANG**

Se levantó del suelo retomando su fría expresión de siempre. No cabía espacio para seguir dudando. Avanzaba hacia la entrada cuando apareció Hawkeye.

-¿A dónde va Coronel?- Preguntó la Teniente sacudiéndose el polvo.

- He tomado una desición.- respondió sin mirarla.- A veces tenemos uqe dejar de lado el corazón y hacer lo que nos dicta la conciencia.

-Entiendo,- dijo Hawkeye sin mirarle.-pero, a veces vence el corazón a pesar de las represiones que le impongamos. Por eso tuve que confesarle lo que siento, porque el corazón ahoga más que la conciencia.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Mustang poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Hawkeye.-Nada podemos contra el corazón.

Lentamente Mustang cerró los ojos, Hawkeye alzó la vista y ambos se mezclaron en un beso. Suave y tímido beso que era la más grande satisfacción para ambos.

-Lo sabía- dijo Hawkeye al separarse.- Sabía que tras esa coraza realmente sentías algo por mí.

-No puedes negarle al corazón lo que necesita,- dijo el Coronel sin ponerle atención.-pero una vez que lo obtiene, la conciencia retoma su control y haces lo que debes hacer. Espero sepas perdonarme ¡La dejo a cargo Teniente Hawkeye!

Tomó la mano de la Teniente y depositó en ella su arma y su reloj de plata.

Hawkeye, incapaz de moverse, observaba incrédula los objetos que tenía en sus manos hasta que dos lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo en sus manos

Su corazón hecho pedazos no se contentaba con morir luego de encontrar la luz al final del túnel. Era él la razón por la que se había hecho alquimista. Durante años le había observado desde lejos ocultando sus motivos tras un muro impenetrable igual que Mustang. Durante los mismos años, había sido junto a Hughes, uno de los pilares en el éxito de Mustang. Gracias a ella y su ayuda Mustang había sido convertido en Coronel y esta era su recompensa. Estaba desesperada. La razón de su existencia, se escapaba. Le bastó sólo un segundo para darle luz y volver a dejarla en tinieblas.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar también sus pensamientos. No había razón para seguir siendo militar si no le vería a diario como antes. No tenía razón para vivir si ya no tenía esperanza de estar con él. Tomó el arma y puso e cañón en su boca, finalmente presionó el botón que cambio la tiniebla por oscuridad eterna.

Winry debía ser trasladada con suma urgencia a Ciudad Central. Los médicos ya la habían estabilizado para el viaje. No podían hacer más que esperar. Mustang apareció tras la cortina de improviso.

-La llevaré personalmente- dijo el Coronel- lo que acontezca en este campamento es mi responsabilidad y estoy dispuesto a asumirla personalmente.

Nadie se atrevió a refutar su orden.

Usaron uno de los vehículos militares para el viaje. Mustang decidió conducir él mismo sin que nadie, ni siquiera un médico le acompañara. Winry fue cargada en la parte de atrás mientras Mustang se despedía de sus oficiales y daba sus últimas instrucciones.

Todo quedaba oculto por la arena del desierto mientras se alejaba. Todo vestigio de ese maldito campamento se desvanecía. Intentaba él también borrarlo de su mente. No quería guardar recuerdo alguno de su paso por los militares. Desde ese momento en adelante, dedicaría su vida a Winry. Pasara lo que pasara, se encargaría de ella. Se transformaría en el brazo que se desangraba para compensar el daño que le había causado. Esa era su desición.

"No podré estar nunca con Winry. Jamás me aceptará después de esto. A pesar de todo lo que pueda hacer, Winry no me aceptará nunca ¿Amor por Winry? Sinceramente no lo creo. Me atrae, nada más. Estando cerca de as dos todo se ha aclarado. HAwkeye es la única mujer con quien podría ser feliz. Lo sé, lo sabes. Sólo espérame amor mío"

FIN


End file.
